Gema Ramadhan
by Riisei Tachibana
Summary: Ramadhan, ya bukan melakukan kebaikan saja, tapi para Chara ES 21 juga ganti nama! Chek This Out! Walaupun ini hanya sebuah fic yang aneh dan pendek.


**A/N:** yahoo~ yow mina-san aku balik lagi nih awekwkwkwk, kali ini masih fic-ku yang bertema humor (walaupun garing sih) hehe, karena berhubung bulan ini bulan puasa, dengan sedikit inspirasi Ramadhan akhirnya aku buat ini fic ahaha #gaplok. Yaks, cukup Author Notenya deh. Yow mina-san! This fiction I dedication for you guys, enjoy reading~ *wink

**EYESHIELD 21**

**Disclaimer: Reiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Vanessa Way**

**Warning: This fiction maybe full of Typos, OOC, OC, Crunchy, and another warnings**

**ES 21 "BERKAH RAMADHAN"**

Vanessa: Ayoyow Mina-san! Selamat dantang di fictionku! Disini kalian akan ditemani oleh author cantik yang satu ini *ditabokin reader* hemfeth! Makusudku author gajelas yang otaknya lagi eror gara-gara pas banjir kelelep di comberan. Ngah~ Berhubung karena bulan ini adalah bulan Ramadhan, aku berniat (banget) bikin chara ES 21 insap semua *seringai* kekekeke, dan juga selain author aku bertugas sebagai host. Pengenya Riko, tapi dia lagi semedi di gunung merapi, sekalian jadi kuncen gunung merapi.

Okay! Karena bulan ini bulan Ramadhan, tentu aja para Chara ES 21 insap semua dan gak cuman itu mereka ngadain selametan berjamaah dan masing-masing dari mereka berganti nama. Pingin tau nama-namanya Cekidot!

**DEIMON DEVIL BATS **

**Hiruma: Hendri Rukimin Marulloh**

**Musashi: Mansyur Kosasih**

**Kurita: Kusman Rukanti**

**Sena: Sentot Al Gozali**

**Monta: Muhamad Tarno**

**Jumonji: Jukarnain Ngajimin**

**Togano: Tarno Ngatimin**

**Kuroki: Kajuiman Ngatini**

**Mamori: Maemunah Asri**

**Suzuna: Siti Zainab**

**Taki: Tukiman Kintamani**

**Komusubi: Akang Munalih Subadilah**

**Yukimitsu: Yuyun Kamtori Sulaiman**

**Ishimaru: Iwan Shayrul Marulah**

**Doburoku: Dadang Barokah**

**OJO WHITE KNIGHTS**

**Takami: Tatang Kamruilah**

**Shin: Ahsin Odang**

**Sakuraba: Surianto Karnanto Badrun**

**Otawara: Otong Arwana**

**Wakana: Warnadiah Naisah**

**BANDO SPIDERS**

**Akaba: Aan Kabaraha**

**Kotarou: Konarto Roup**

**Julie: Jujun Yuliea**

**KYOSHIN POSEIDON**

**Kakei: Kosman Kaeramin**

**Mizumachi: Madudin Macharoih**

**Kobanzame: Kojaiman Banzaroup Meisah**

**SEIBU WILD GUN MANS**

**Riku: Riu Kusasih**

**Kid: Kuncoro Idaiyah**

**Tetsuma: Tukieman Sumairah**

**TAIYOU SPINX**

**Harao: Harahap Rojali**

**Kamagakura: Kasmin Gatot Kurnasashi**

**Banba: Bona Abdullah**

Vanessa: Okey mina-san kira-kira itulah nama-nama mereka semua, hmm keren kan! *tepuk tangan sendirian* Oiya, aku juga bakalan ngasih breaking news nih, mulai ya. Yang pertama, mari kita mulai dari Deimon Devil Bats dulu. Ehem *berdeham* BREAKING NEWS

**[NEWS]**

** Belakangan ini diketahui, anggota Deimon Devil Bats sering mengadakan Tahlilan di markas'nya ketika sesudah latihan selesai, dan ternyata. Hendri Rukimin Marullah a.k.a Hiruma yang udah ganti nama, bisa ngaji dengan fasih.**

**[NEWS]**

**SMA DEIMON GEMPAR! Dikarenakan Hendri Rukimin Marullah masuk kelas mengucapkan 'Assalamualaikum', gak bawa senjata dan cium tangan sama gurunya. Seluruh siswa Deimon pun gubrak ditempat.**

**[NEWS]**

** Berkah Ramadhan! Muhamad Tarno a.k.a Monta, banyak tawaran fotoshoot. Umm, bukan untuk model majalah tapi model kantong keresek.**

**[NEWS]**

** Sentot Al Gozali a.k.a Sena, jadi bintang iklan PONARI SWEAT**

**[NEWS]**

** Maemunah Asri a.k.a Mamori bingung mau teraweh dimana karena masjidnya penuh. Akhirnya dia nekat teraweh di genteng masjid.**

**[NEWS]**

** Siti Zainab a.k.a Suzuna kelabakan! Mukenyanya ilang separo, akhirnya dia juga nekat, dan berlaku adil. Atasanya Mukena bawahanya Sarung.**

**[NEWS]**

** Musashi dikontrak untuk main syuting TENDANGAN SI MADUN dan MANSYUR KOSASIH.**

**[NEWS]**

** Kurita dan Komusubi berniat jualan kue Nastar dengan nama Toko KUSMAN MUNALIH pengaggabungan nama mereka berdua, tapi na'as baru separo perjalanan mereka bangkrut. Dikarenakan, dagangan-nya merekea berdua yang ngabisin.**

**[NEWS]**

** 3 Bersaudara dan Taki banting setir jadi penjual sempak keliling.**

**[NEWS]**

** Doburoku sensei, mengidap kelainan jiwa karena gak bisa minum sake sebulan. Dan akhirnya dia jadi super saiya (?)**

Vanessa: Oke cukup Breaking News dari Deimon, sekarang kita menuju ke Ojo, Breaking News.

**[NEWS]**

** Ashin Odang a.k.a Shin jadi imam dimasjid, tapi sayang pada saat dia mau pegang Mike masjid, mikenya kebakaran, dan listrik di masjid pun konslet.**

**[NEWS]**

** Sakuraba jadi pedagang timun suri, kolang-kaling dan kolek.**

**[NEWS]**

** Peningkatan dari Otawara! Kini dia inget pake celana. Tapi Cuma pake sempak yang ngewer kemana-mana doang.**

**[NEWS]**

** Ternyata! Wakana sudah berhenti mangkal di taman lawang bersama Shin dan pak pelatih**

Vanessa: Okay! Lanjut! Berikutnya dari Poseidon

**[NEWS]**

** Kakei ternyata adalah anak kembar dari Yamato dan Pein.**

**[NEWS]**

** Kobanzame lulus sekolah sekarang menjadi Ustad, alhamdulillah**

**[NEWS]**

** Mizumachi berguru dengan Syekh Puji, sekarang dia sedang memanjangkan jenggot.**

**[NEWS]**

** Karena bulan puasa gak boleh berenang. Akhirnya Mizumachi dan Kakei nekat berenang tengah malem, dan akhirnya Kakei di culik wewe gombel.**

Vanessa: Okay Mina-san untuk breaking news-nya cukup segini dulu ya! Sekarang kita ada sesi wawancara, disebelah kanan gue udah ada Hiruma, Mamori, Akaba *ngomong ke Hiruma* Hendri a.k.a Hiruma, apa betul lo udah berubah selama bulan puasa ini?

Hiruma: Alhamdulillah yah sesuatu *gaya syahrini* betul sekali mbak Nessa, saya Hiruma Youichi, khilaf untuk sesaat. Jadi harus berhenti ngomel-ngomel, ngancem orang-orang, dan berkata kasar. He-em alhamdulillah itu sesuatuuu *senyum*

Vanessa: ... *bengong* Okay, Hiruma gue mulai merinding liat lo begini

Hiruma: Alhamdulillah yah somplak *senyum*

Vanessa: *merinding* O… Oke se, sekarang untuk Mamori *elap keringet* Kan sekarang bulan puasa nih ya, berarti lo sebulan juga gak makan kue Sus? Gimana perasaan lo?

Mamori: Nessa, lo author disini, untuk sebulan ini jangan panggil gue Mamori panggil gue Maemunah, atau Mae, atau-pun Suminah *kibas rambut*

Vanessa: Oke! Mamemunah tolong jawab pertanyaan gue yang tadi!

Maemunah: Kata siapa gak bisa, bisa ko! Setiap mau saur atau buka puasa gue salalu makan kue sus, walaupun sekarang porsinya agak dikurangin, tapi itu gak buat gue kepikiran berenti makan kue sus *tunyuk jidaat Nessa*

Vanesssa: Tapi, apa lo gak diabetes makan makanan begituan?

Maemunah: Tentu aja engga!

Akaba: Hmm, metabolisme tubuhmu bagus juga Mae, boleh aku liat? *pengen buka baju Mamori*

Maemunah: Gyaaaa! Dasar HENTAI! *tampol Akaba*

Akaba: *semapud*

Vanessa: Akaba inget ini bulan puasa, tolong singkirkan pikiran-pikiran Hentai-mu itu (-_-)

Akaba: *benerin kacamata* fuh, kenapa gue dipanggil kesini juga si?

Vanessa: Karena gue pengen nanya sesuatau sama lo

Akaba: Nanya apa si cun? *benerin senar gitar*

Vanessa: ... Apa lo kata? CUNNNN? *muncrat*

Akaba: Hei, bibirnya santai aja, jan kayak omas begitu *elap*

Vanessa: Apa maksud lu dengan CUN?

Akaba: Cun? *buka kacamata* ... Cancuuuutttt ciiiinnnnn *Mendadak ngondek*

Vanessa: *jawdrop* Oke Akaba cukup, gue mau nanya sama lo, selama bulan puasa lo ngapain aja? Kalo malem apa lu teraweh?

Akaba: *benerin rambut* Ih cucok deh cyn, eike selalu shalat 5 waktu, tadarusan, dan melakukan kebaikan yang lainya *kibas rambut* kalo malem tentu aja! Tentu aja eike mangkal lagi di taman lawang! Yuk ah Cyn eike cabut dulu... Cappcuuussss cynnnn *Akaba pergi*

Vanessa: Oke reader entah mengapa Akaba mendadak ngondek begini -_- Akh! Udahlah kalian sana pulang ke alamnya masing-masing, stres gue ngurusin chara sableng begini..

Hiruma: Mbak Nessa, udah boleh pulang ya?

Vanessa: Itu... Hiruma... Ko poninya begitu? O.O"

Mamori: Hiruma! Plis di Fiction nya Nessa yang sebelumnya lo udah mendadak Alay dengan tulisan sms lu yang kayak alien begitu, sekarang lo udah kayak, ayam, apa itu? Poni macam apa itu?

Hiruma: Alhamdulillah yah, *benerin poni* Ini Jambul Dari Sabang Sampai Meroke, alhamdulillah yah sesuatu

Mamori: *ngomong ke Nessa* Nessa boleh pinjem handgun nya? Asli gue pengen bunuh ini orang satu..*geram*

Nessa: Nih selamat berjuang ya Mamo-nee *Ngasih pistol* *kabur*

Mamori: Hiruma! Rasain ini Doorrrr *Mamori Nembak Hiruma*

Hiruma: *Kepalanya berdarah* Mamori... Aku juga suka kamu mumumumuahh *mati*

Mamori: Hah! Apa! Hiruma! *guncang-guncang Hiruma* Maafin gueeeeeee! *nangis di jasadnya Hiruma* HIRUMAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ooooooooooooooo

Vanessa: Ya reader kita turut berduka cinta atas kematian Raja iblis itu.. HURAYYYY! Kekekekeke, oke reader gue kira fic nya cukup dulu sampai sini, gaje? Iya! soalnya ini fic hanya selingan buat gue lanjutin Bokuwa Koko Ni Iru-nya dan fic ku yang satu lagi hehee, jadi gue minta maff kalau fic ini hanya akan jadi derabel *bener gak ini* huuhh, Oiya gue udah ganti nama jadi Riisei Tachibana fufufuh~ *kibas rambut*

Oke mina-san, sampai jumpa di fic gueee yang selanjutnya gue mau nemenin akaba dulu di Tamana Lawang, salam gaul, salam 21! *wink*

**-Riisei Tachibana a.k.a Vanessa Way Singn Off-**


End file.
